


The Pint Sized Suit

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Neal and Mozzie spend a day with Neal David Burke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



“Now David you will be a good boy for us. Mummy and I will be back in the evening. We will all have dinner together“said Peter hugging his son tightly.

“Here Neal – this is David’s bag with a change of clothes, Mozzie the bear, some coloring books. You have the number of David pediatrician here’s the number of the hospice if you need to get in touch with us. The network is a little spotty at the hospice.”

“Don’t worry Peter I have this pegged. David and I will go out and scope out the Met museum. Say hi to Gerry for me”

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thanks, Neal, you are best. Dad has become so frail. Maybe next time I should take David with me. “

Peter left after giving his son one last hug. Elizabeth and Peter were going to the hospice to spend the day with Peter’s father. Gerald Burke needed round the clock attention after suffering a stroke a year ago. Peter spent time with his father every Saturday. Elizabeth joined him this week.

“So what do want to do David do you want to do” Neal putting

“Do you want to go to the American Natural Museum?”

David nodded eagerly he was going through a dinosaur phase. He had made an elaborate dinosaur chart with Neal help for show and tell in class.

They spent an hour at the museum. Doctor Khatri let them so behind the scene looks at some exhibits not yet open to the public .

When they were in front of the T-rex show “ Your dad and I helped find T-rex and her egg when it went missing. I have never seen your father more gleeful. Your dad likes dinosaurs almost as much as you. Isn’t that right munchkin?”

David nodded vigorously. Neal proceeded to tell David a sanitized version of the story. David loved to hear about the “adventures” he and Peter had. They regularly embellished stories to make them more amusing for David.

 

\------  
“How is my favorite pint-sized suit?”

“Uncle Mozzie” David launched himself on Mozzie and hugged him.

“So did you have a good nap?”

David nodded vigorously while having his evening snack.

“Why don’t you tell uncle Mozzie about your trip to the museum? “

“Did you know that Sauropods were larger than T-Rex Uncle Mozzie? In fact, their tails were so large they made a large booming sound when they switched them” said David vigorously waving his arm mirroring the switching of the tails and almost knocking his glass of milk.

“That is great David but remember that Size doesn't matter when Matter thinks big. Do you which the smallest known dinosaur? It was the pterodactyl. It was the size of a pigeon. ”

The trio spent a fun evening coloring, playing with Jigsaw puzzles. In a game of chutes and ladders, Mozzie tried to pull a fast one, David glared at him with his arm folded looking a lot like his father “You don’t scare me pint-sized suit”. None the less Mozzie stopped trying to cheat at the game. “Who thought the munchkin could reform you Mozzie?” said Neal with a small smile. 

After some time the trio settled to watch toy story, every one soon became engrossed in the classic . Peter and El would be arriving shortly. Neal put the finishing touches on the dinner they would be having together. It had been a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sholio set after season 6.


End file.
